The RWBY Zone
by Blacksmith Omniverse
Summary: RWBY, JNPR, and Oscar watch as their counterparts from another universe portray characters from the hit McElroy family podcast: "The Adventure Zone: Balance."


This wasn't professor Goodwitch's class. Though that was all Ruby could discern about her location. There were no walls or ceiling or even a floor that she could see, but there were millions of black ovular shapes with multicolored pinpricks of light inside them. They seemed impossibly far away in the white expanse they currently occupied, but she swore she could almost feel them pulling her towards them.

Floating beside her were both her team and team JNPR, as well as a young boy with black hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes dressed in traditional farmers' clothes. They were all looking around their new location with varying degrees of excitement and fear.

"Wha- where am I?"

"How did we get here?"

"Look at all those light orbs, Ren!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

But one voice, which was louder than the rest, drew their attention to a man floating confidently in front of them.

"Pardon me for the sudden teleport, friends; it was the best way to bring you here." He said from behind a welding mask.

Yang cocked her gauntlets and got in as much of a ready stance as she could in zero gravity. "Who the hell are you?"

"And where did you bring us?" Asked Weiss, creating a glyph for herself to stand on, as her fellow huntsmen-in-training all readied their weapons.

The man raised two large gloved hands placatingly and nodded in the direction of the largest oval. "We're in the Void, miss Schnee. That big ball over there is your home, Universe RRT-2013."

"Wait, we're outside the universe?" Asked Jaune. "How? I thought the universe was infinite.

The man gave a chuckle. "It's close enough so that it doesn't matter to your scientists, Mr. Arc. You're not even space fairing yet."

Both teams kept their weapons ready, to which the man sighed and set his hands on his hips. "Alright then, let's give you some context.

People call me Worldsmith, and this place, the Void, contains every possible universe ever conceived."

Blake raised an eyebrow at Worldsmith. "The Void. Really?"

He shrugged and pulled at the straps of his workman's overalls. "It's vernacular more than anything miss Belladonna. Its real name translates to 'the realm between thought and reality,' but Void tells you all you need to know really.

Anyway, I'm one of about nine people who can travel between universes freely, and I'm here to offer you a chance to see one of them."

"And why us specifically?" Asked Pyrrha. "Two huntsmen teams and a farm boy seem like a rather eclectic group."

Worldsmith scratched the back of his head. "Frankly miss Nikos, most of you go on to be prominent figures in your future, but it's a future that is rather bleak. I'm here to... alter your future somewhat."

Ruby cocked her head to the side. "How does looking at another universe change our future."

"You won't be the only ones watching." He replied. "But most of you play an essential part in this story's beginning, so I will bring in others as they and their allies appear."

The teens looked between each other, not knowing what to choose.

"Of course, you could refuse, and I will return you as if no time had passed on Remnant."

Ruby bit her lip. Her team was giving her a look that said they'd follow her decision, but she really didn't know what to choose. On the one hand, Remnant was apparently in for some pretty tough times. Times they could prevent. But on the other, he had just kidnapped them into 'the space between spaces,' and that wasn't very nice.

"I'll watch it."

The Beacon students turned to look at the farm boy, who, until now, had yet to say anything.

He gave them all a nervous smile. "If looking at someone else's life could help save people, then I'm willing to try it."

Ruby smiled at his courage. He looked younger than her and was clearly no huntsman, but he'd volunteered anyway. She caught the look Jaune threw her at his declaration and nodded her assent.

"We're in too." Chorused the leaders.

**(Music: Deja Vu - Ataraxia)**

"Very well, then." Worldsmith nodded, and strange music played all around them formed a grand movie theatre with velvet seats, golden crowning, and a screen nearly a football field wide.

The screen lit up, and a deep voice spoke to them.

**"Fasten your fantasy seatbelts, and prepare your asses for:**

**"THE ADVENTURE ZONE"**


End file.
